Client-Server applications are the backbone of many businesses and aid in their smooth functioning by providing the ability to input, process, store and access data irrespective of the difference in time and geographic location as well as difference in the position of the device of accessibility. Various communication protocols are used for communicating between the client and the server application. A popular communication protocol for client server communication is a Distributed Ruby (DRb) protocol, due to the ease of connecting Ruby programs over a network. However, client-server communication using the DRb protocol may not meet the security requirements of several organizations.